


Joyeux Noël

by GadgetoQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gender Play, Masturbation, Non binarité, Sexe lesbien, Share Fun Factory, sex toy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GadgetoQueer/pseuds/GadgetoQueer
Summary: Marion et Alex fêtent Noël avec un nouveau sex-toy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Joyeux Noël

\- Regarde, il neige !

J'étais toute excitée et allais me poster devant la fenêtre, observant les gros flocons qui tombaient dans la nuit. La neige arrivait à m'exalter et à m'apaiser en même temps, ne trouvant pas les mots qui convenaient pour cette incursion de merveilleux dans la grise réalité.

\- Demain, tout sera blanc. Ai-je murmuré, plus à moi même que pour être entendue, mais ma copine était arrivée dans la pièce sans que je la remarque, toute à mon émerveillement.

\- On va galérer pour aller chez mes parents demain s'il neige trop.

\- Oh arrête de faire la rabat joie ! Regarde comme c'est beau ! Et que rêver de mieux qu'un Noël sous la neige ?

Elle n'a pas répondu, sachant que quand il était question de Noël, je retombais totalement en enfance. Elle s'est collée derrière moi et m'a enlacée.

\- En parlant de Noël, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Tu m'as déjà offert mon cadeau tout à l'heure...

\- Oui, mais celui-là, ça aurait été gênant que tu l'ouvres devant ta famille...

\- Ah bon, tu m'intéresses !

Je me suis retournée pour l'embrasser, restant dans la chaleur de ses bras.

\- C'est quoi ?

Je l'ai suivie dans la chambre et me suis assise sur le lit. Elle m'a tendu un paquet. J'ai regardé son visage, voyant un peu de doute et de gêne dans ses yeux. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être et quand j'ai déchiré le papier, je suis restée un moment un peu pensive en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mon amie a fini par briser le silence.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas trop...

Elle s'est rapproché de moi, et a pris l'objet dans ses mains. Elle m'a montré le plus petit côté.

\- Et bien, cette partie va dans toi... Et pour le reste...

Elle m'a fait rire, même si c'était un peu dû à la nervosité.

\- J'entends bien mais... Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas du tout utiliser ce genre de choses...

\- C'est pas mon rêve le plus fou mais je sais que toi, tu en as envie, et puis j'aime bien le fait que tu puisses sentir quelque chose, qu'on le partage vraiment.

Je suis restée un moment perdue dans mes pensées avant de reprendre le gode en main, et de le toucher, pour en tester la matière. C'était doux.

\- On l'essaie maintenant ?

\- Alex ! Il est deux heures du matin ! Je suis crevée, pas toi ?

\- C'est Noël et il neige, bien sûr que non, je suis toute excitée !

\- Mais moi j'ai juste envie de dormir...

J'ai commencé à râler un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as offert ce soir alors ? Tu te doutais bien que j'aurais envie de l'essayer !

J'ai commencé à l'embrasser, à chercher sa langue avec la mienne, mes mains descendant sur ses seins.

\- T'es pénible, arrête !

Je me suis écartée d'elle, frustrée. Elle a soupiré.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le sexe est si important pour toi...

Nous sommes restées silencieuses un moment. Et c'est elle qui a finalement repris la parole, comme toujours.

\- Écoute, si tu veux essayer nos cadeaux, pourquoi ne pas me faire un massage, et on verra où ça nous mène...

Je savais assez bien où ça allait nous mener, soit elle allait s'endormir, soit m'allumer avant de me dire qu'elle était finalement trop fatiguée... Mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer, et je savais que j'avais tendance à vraiment être de mauvaise foi quand j'étais énervée. Je me suis contentée d'acquiescer. 

Je l'ai regardée enlever ses vêtements et s'allonger sur le lit. J'ai observé son corps, ses cheveux bruns qui ondulaient un peu, sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses... Je n'arrivai pas à bouger. Elle a tourné la tête vers moi.

\- Tu viens ? je vais vraiment m'endormir sinon... Je commence à avoir froid en plus.

Ça m'a un peu sortie de ma léthargie. J'ai enlevé mon pantalon pour être plus à l'aise, attrapé l'huile de massage que je lui avais offerte ce soir, et me suis assise à califourchon sur ses fesses. Je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser dans le cou et ai commencé à caresser doucement son dos. Sa peau était douce. Mes mains suivaient ses épaules avant de redescendre, de suivre sa cambrure. Puis elles se firent plus insistantes, et ma compagne commença à se détendre. Je décalai un peu mon corps et glissai mes mains sur ses fesses, prenant mon temps pour les toucher. Mon excitation commençait à monter assez rapidement et je m'allongeai contre le corps de mon amie, sa chaleur contre la mienne. J'embrassai le haut de son dos, sa nuque, avant de la mordiller, ce qui la fit gémir doucement. Je me frottais contre ses fesses, mes reins allant et venant contre elle. J'avais envie de les prendre, peu importe comment, avec ma langue, mes doigts, mon sexe. J'étais parfois effrayée par l'intensité de mon désir face à cette partie du corps. Marion était maintenant tout à fait réveillée, elle s'est retournée pour m'embrasser. Mon corps entre ses jambes, j'effleurai ses seins avant de les prendre dans ma bouche, de les goûter, les sucer. Je sentais le cœur de mon amie qui battait fort. J'étais impatiente, j'enlevais le reste de mes vêtements avant de me coller à nouveau contre elle, ma main descendant vers son sexe déjà mouillé, et je la pénétrai, un peu brutalement tant j'avais envie d'elle. Je voulais ne faire qu'un avec elle, mes doigts profondément enfoncés dans sa chaleur, mon pubis cherchant désespérément plus de contact. Mon corps avait envie de plus, mon sexe ne demandant qu'à grandir pour pouvoir se glisser dans le sien. J'embrassai Marion. « On l'essaie ? ». Elle hocha la tête. J'attrapai mon cadeau, et à genoux sur le lit, je poussai sans difficultés la plus petite partie dans mon vagin. Je baissai les yeux et sentis mes seins durcir à la vue de cette bite qui sortait d'entre mes jambes. Je me sentais pleine d'un pouvoir nouveau et ce sentiment en plus de mon excitation était presque douloureux. Ma copine s'est rapprochée de moi, et m'a allongée sur le dos avant de m'embrasser et de caresser mon corps doucement. Puis sa main est descendue vers mon membre en érection, et a commencé à le toucher, un peu timidement d'abord, puis plus fort en voyant l'effet que cela me procurait. J'avais envie de plus, tellement plus que j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler. J'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes pour l'attirer vers moi.

\- Viens.

Elle était au-dessus de moi, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se positionner.

\- Tu sais, ça me rappelle d'anciens souvenirs, c'est un peu bizarre...

Je l'ai embrassée.

\- Alors ne réfléchis pas trop !

J'ai caressé sa poitrine et guidé le gode vers son sexe, le faisant glisser à l'entrée, un peu intimidée, n'osant pas vraiment aller plus loin. Elle a fini par prendre les choses en mains et je la vis descendre sur mon appendice, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle.

\- Oh putain !

\- Ça va ?

\- Mmm, oui... Et toi, tu peux me sentir comme ça ?

Je hochais la tête, sans doute un peu trop vigoureusement, ça l'a fit rire.

Je la regardai me chevaucher pendant un moment, un peu subjuguée. La trouvant très belle en train de prendre son plaisir, mais ça ne me suffisait pas. J'avais envie de prendre le pouvoir, de dominer. J'ai attrapé ses hanches et l'ai retournée sur le lit. Je me suis mise entre ses jambes et l'ai pénétrée à nouveau. Cette fois, c'est moi qui imposais mon rythme, le gode bien ancré dans mon sexe et frottant délicieusement sur mon clitoris. J'étais vraiment dans un état second, je n'étais plus la fille douce et mesurée, la fille que je m'imposais d'être depuis toutes ces années. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre, qui prenait le pouvoir, qui prenait son plaisir dans le sexe de sa copine sans se poser de questions. J'allais et venais fortement, brutalement et sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'entendis crier, je m'entendis jouir, mais c'était comme si cette personne n'était pas moi.

J'ai repris mes esprits, toujours au-dessus de Marion, qui me regardait un peu bizarrement. Je me sentais un peu coupable, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je glissai sur le côté, et déposai mon cadeau par terre. Quand je me retournai, Marion avait toujours les yeux fixés sur moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que je ne t’aie jamais vu comme ça avant...

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, comme si tu perdais tout contrôle de toi... Ça me fait un peu peur tu sais.

Je restais figée. J'avais l'impression que je venais de découvrir un truc incroyable sur moi, qui à la fois m'ouvrait des portes mais me terrorisait aussi, et je me rendais compte que ça faisait de moi, je ne sais pas, une sorte de monstre ? Je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'avais peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras, et nous avons toutes les deux finit par nous endormir.

Le lendemain, j'ai été réveillée tôt par la lueur du jour qui filtrait à travers les volets. J'ai enfilé à la va vite un jean et un pull, et j'ai buté contre mon cadeau, qui était resté par terre depuis la veille. Je l'ai ramassé et suis sortie de la chambre. Je savais que ma compagne ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Dans la cuisine, je me suis fait un café et suis restée debout devant la fenêtre à regarder la ville recouverte d'un manteau blanc. Il était tombé plusieurs centimètres de neige pendant la nuit. Tout était lumineux malgré l'heure matinale, la grisaille de la ville avait disparu et la nature semblait presque reprendre ses droits. Aucune trace humaine n'avait pour l'instant gâché tout ça... Le carrelage froid sous mes pieds nus finit par me tirer de ma rêverie et je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je commençai par laver notre gode, repensant à toutes les sensations et les émotions qui m'avaient traversée hier soir. Je me regardai dans le miroir, mes cheveux courts et ébouriffés, mon pantalon et mon pull un peu trop grands me faisaient ressembler à un garçon, un garçon qui tenait une bite en plastique dans ses mains... Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai voulu aller plus loin dans mon visuel. J'ai déboutonné mon jean, et glissé le gode dans mon boxer. J'ai commencé à le toucher pendant que j'observai ce mec en train de se masturber dans mon miroir. Mon imagination a commencé à s'emballer et j'ai visualisé une femme, à genoux devant moi, prenant mon membre dans sa bouche. Ça me fit immédiatement de l'effet, et je glissai la plus courte partie du gode dans mon sexe. Ma main gauche allait et venait autour de mon érection, pendant que ma main droite s'affairait sur mon clitoris. Et je laissai aller mon esprit, pensant à toutes ces femmes qui pourraient me sucer, ou que je pourrai prendre dans toutes les positions possibles. Pensant à ma voisine, à une actrice, à ma boulangère, peu importe. Je voulais juste imaginer une femme qui me verrait comme un homme. Je voulais juste pouvoir jouir dans leur bouche, dans leur sexe, peu importe où, peu importe comment. Et mes mains allaient de plus en plus vite, jouant avec mon vrai et mon faux sexe, sans trop savoir lequel était quoi, et je finis par me faire jouir comme ça, face au miroir, debout dans ma salle de bain, et je restai là, tremblante, ne sachant plus vraiment à qui appartenait ce reflet...


End file.
